harrypotterfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Rolanda Hooch
Can somebody change the Title to Rolanda Hooch instead of Madam Hooch? First name Xiomara or Rolanda? I have in my notes that Mme. Hooch appears in books 1, 3, and 6, but I believe her first name never appears; I also have that her name is Xiomara, but didn't write down where that came from. Is there anything actually written by JKR that lists her name? (I believe that trading cards are not legit.) :Please don't remove comments from other users. The Xiomara is from the IMD and the Rolanda is from the trading cards. As it is not in the books or explicitly stated the first name should probably be removed. Mafalda Hopkirk 20:11, 27 December 2007 (UTC) ::Where is Xiomara from the IMD based on? Does it say it in the credits? Regardless, one of the sources can be considered "more" canon, so in my opinion, the first name shouldn't be deleted but if there is a source for both names it must be noted in the article. -- DarkJedi613 (Talk) 23:40, 27 December 2007 (UTC) Birth Date It states that she was born sometime before 1914 (possibly the 1900s). Yet she taught at Hogwarts during the 1990s. That doesn't make sense because that means she is in her 80s-90s. --I Ross I 03:21, 13 November 2008 (UTC) :Why doesn't it make sense? McGonagall was teaching when she was 72 (DH), and she didn't stop teaching after the events of the Battle of Hogwarts. And look at Dumbledore: He was 110-something in HBP! -- [[User:Seth Cooper|'Seth Cooper']] [[User talk:Seth Cooper|'Owl Post']] 19:02, 14 November 2008 (UTC) :Actually, Dumbledore is ~150 (according to HBP film) -- 22:49, July 8, 2010 (UTC) ::Actually, Dumbledore was born in 1881, making him about 115. --JKoch (Owl Me!) 22:51, July 8, 2010 (UTC) House In film 1, Quirrell wore a black tie (Hufflepuff) and Hooch wore a blue one (Ravenclaw?) but I don´t think this refers to their Houses. Do we have a hint if Rolanda actually attended Hogwarts, or even to her House?--Rodolphus 11:36, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Rolanda adressed Ravenclaw Amanda by first name, while she adressed other students like Neville by last name. Does this indicate the possibility, only the possibility, that she was a Ravenclaw herself?--Rodolphus 16:44, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Madam Hooch appears in a trailer for the Lego video game, wearing a yellow badge with an "H" on it. It most likely means Hogwarts, but is there a chance it means "Hufflepuff", especially, given the colurs? If there are no objections, I´ll add it to the article.--Rodolphus 21:04, March 26, 2010 (UTC) I´ve added it, with sources.--Rodolphus 08:08, March 27, 2010 (UTC) Appearances When did she appear in the Half-Blood Prince? I don't remember reading about her in that book. Butterfly the rabbit 17:04, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :She's mentioned several times, e.g.,Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate. -Smonocco 17:19, February 6, 2010 (UTC) :Madam Hooch was present in Every Quidditch Match mentioned in Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince (book). In Chapter 14 & 19 particularly. --ÈnŔîčö DC (Send me an Owl!) 07:33, February 9, 2010 (UTC) NEW RECAST OF HOOCH IN POA. This individual (seen in POA) may be a recast of Rolanda, no? They are very similar. Pol 871 20:04, July 29, 2010 (UTC) Rolyy.JPG|in the quidditch scene. newhooch.jpg|At the Great Hall. :Similar or not, if she isn't identified it's just speculation. -- [[User:Seth Cooper| Seth Cooper ]][[User talk:Seth Cooper| owl post!]] 20:08, July 29, 2010 (UTC) :I know, Seth,i know.But it is a interesting think that we can put in BTS--. 20:35, July 29, 2010 (UTC) I have created a seperate article (unidentified female Hogwarts employee (X))--Rodolphus 20:55, July 29, 2010 (UTC)